Fatal Frame 6 : The Haunted Hospital in Hilo Island!
by DokiDoki Smile PrettyCure
Summary: Sparky and Melty have to find Stitch in Haunted Hilo Hospital so that they can get out of that place. Read and review, kay?
1. Creepy Island and Hospital!

**My crossover of Lilo and Stitch of Fatal Frame. Enjoy! This is a mix up of Fatal Frame 2 : Crimson Butterfly and Fatal Frame 4 : The Mask of the Lunar Eclipse.**

**I do not own Lilo & Stitch and Fatal Frame. They belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Creepy Island and Hospital!**

Three experiments, Sparky, Melty and Stitch were walking alone in the creepy island known as Hilo Island. Sparky and Melty weren't very comfortable in this place. They arrived at Hilo Hospital. It is said that this hospital was abandoned a long time ago and it is haunted. Three of them went inside the hospital. Sparky and Melty shivered in fear.

"Stitch... I don't think this is a good idea." Melty said, unsure about to come in this island.

"I agreed. We should go back." Sparky agreed, hiding behind Melty.

"Shut up! If you want to go back, then you should leave!" Stitch snapped out. He walk away, ignoring two of his cousins.

"Hey! Wait up!" Melty almost shouted as he and Sparky catch up with Stitch.

They walked at the hallway. Melty and Sparky are right behind Stitch making sure they weren't separated.

"It feels weird..." Stitch whispered.

"W-what w-weird?" Melty stuttered. Sparky does the same.

"I heard the rumor about this place..." Stitch replied.

"W-w-what?" Sparky asked, cowering in fear.

Stitch suddenly stopped walking. His cousins stopped also.

"This place... is haunted..." He said, quietly.

His two cousins gulped in fear.

He continued, "They said there's were people are doing the Ritual of Crimson Sacrifice..."

"C-crimson...?" Melty started to asked.

"...s-sacrifice...?" Sparky ended the question. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... once there were one boy and two girls were hiding from the people in Hilo Hospital..." Stitch explained.

_Flashback_

_The people from Hilo Hospital are looking for someone._

_"Where did they go?" a person asked._

_"Hurry and find them! Split up!" another person ordered. The others split up._

_One boy and two girls were hiding behind the tree, making sure that the people don't see them._

_"You two have to escape this hospital." a boy said to the two girls that looks like twins. "I'll take care of it!"_

_The twins nodded, and ran away._

_"And don't look back!" he said, before the twins disappeared in the screen._

_At the forest, the twins run as fast as they could to escape this island._

_"Holly! Hurry up!" a girl said to her twin sister._

_"Wait! Molly! Don't leave me!" Holly replied to her twin sister, who was ahead of her._

_"Hurry!"_

_"Wait up!"_

_Then, one of Molly's foot slipped and fell down to the cliff, as she screamed. Holly heard Molly's screams and turned around and noticed her twin sister wasn't behind her._

_"Molly? Molly?" Holly called to her twin sister. She looked under the cliff and saw Molly's body laying there, unconsious. "Molly!" she gasped._

_..._

_A flash of white screen appeared and switch into a next scene, where Holly was found by the people from Hilo Hospital. But they noticed that one of them is missing._

_"One of them is missing! Go and find her!" a chief said. Holly who is just leaning on the barrel, looking down of sadness._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." a girl's voice can be heard from Holly's head._

_End of flashback_

"No more!" Sparky yelled, as Melty covered his ears.

"Don't shout, will you? This is haunted hospital. Do you want ghosts to hear you?" Melty said, in annoying tone.

"Sorry." Sparky apologized. "Maybe, we should get out of here."

"I agreed. Stitch, let's go back-" Melty stopped his sentence, when he noticed Stitch wasn't there. "Where did Stitch go?"

"H-h-he's gone...?" Sparky stuttered.

"Let's find him." Melty suggested.

"No! Let's get out of here!" Sparky almost yelled. "This place giving me a creeps! I just want to go back!"

Melty slapped Sparky. "Snapped out of it, will you? Stitch is our cousin and family! We can't leave him behind!" he said.

"Or forgetting about him!" Sparky finished. Melty nodded.

Sparky sighed. "Fine. Let's find him. But when we found him, let's get out of here!" he shivered in fear.

"Alright." Melty said, rolling his eyes.

Melty and Sparky walk off and went to find Stitch.

* * *

**Uh-oh! This is not good. Melty and Sparky have to find their cousin, Stitch so that they can get out of here. Please read and reviews!**


	2. The Camera Obscura And The First Ghost!

**Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Lilo and Stitch nor Fatal Frame. They belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**The Camera Obscura And The First Ghost**

Melty and Sparky who were still searching for Stitch, they entered the hallway.

"It's so scary." Sparky whispered, shivering in fear.

His antenna start to flickering as the electric accidently shock Melty's back.

"Yeow!" Melty shouted in pain. He then turned to Sparky, glaring at him.

"Sorry." Sparky apologized. "My antenna flickered electric everytime I got scared."

Melty rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just... don't do that again."

Sparky nodded. They started to walk, when they saw something that just shut the door in front of them. They both gulped in fear.

"D-d-did y-y-you s-s-see t-t-that?" Sparky asked.

Melty nodded, he shivered in fear. "Y-y-yes." He then stopped shivering and he was being brave. "Come on."

"Huh?" Sparky tilted his head in confusion.

"We're going to that door!" he replied.

"Wait, what?! To that door?!"

"Yes."

"No way! What if something scary popped out?"

"Oh come Sparky. Don't be such a scary cat."

"You mean 'scaredy cat'?"

"Whatever! Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not scaredy cat!"

"Just...come on."

Melty walks away. Sparky sighed and nodded as he followed him. When they approached the door, Melty grabbed a knob slowly as Sparky hid behind him. Melty then twist the knob and opened the door slowly. Sparky closed his eyes, doesn't want to look anything scary.

"Coast is clear." Melty whispered.

Sparky opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "Thank goodness." he sighed in relief.

"Let's go." Melty said, as Sparky nodded.

They both walked another hallway. Melty saw something and he stopped. Sparky who was behind him, didn't see him stopping and bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Melty almost shouted.

"Sorry. Why did you stop?" Sparky asked.

Melty pointed his finger to the ground. "Look."

They saw a... flashlight? It must be Stitch's!

"That must be Stitch's flashlight." Sparky said.

Melty bent down and grabbed the flashlight. "Weird. I wonder why he leave his flashlight here?"

Sparky tapped on his Melty's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Sparky, but didn't get answer. Sparky was too freaked as he saw something.

He (Sparky) pointed his finger that in front of him (Melty) but from the distance. He (Melty) turned around and saw what Sparky just saw.

_"Cyrus...why...?" _a voice said. It was a ghost!

Melty and Sparky hugged each other as they were freaked out that there were ghosts here. A ghost then walked to the door and disappeared.

"I-i-it's..." Sparky started his sentences.

"...a-a-a..." Melty continued.

"...ghost!" they both screamed.

"Yeow!" Melty shouted as he got electric shock...again. "Sparky!"

"Sorry! I can't help it! It does everytime when I got scared." he explained.

Melty gave a a big sigh. "Let's follow... that ghost."

"W-what? But..." Sparky's sentences was cut off by Melty.

"No buts!" he yelled. Sparky just keep quiet. Melty walks off as Sparky followed him.

They both approached the door that a ghost just entered and Melty opened the door. He started shine his flashlight all around the room.

"No ghosts here." he said.

Sparky sighed in relief. "That was close."

Two of them started to check all the stuffs in the room. Something got in Sparky's eyes was a journal. He picks up a journal and it's say 'Camera Obscura Pointer.

"Hey, Melty, check this out." he called his cousin. Melty then came over and stand next to Sparky.

"A journal?" Melty asked, as Sparky handed a journal to him. "Camera Obscura Pointer?"

"Well, read it." Sparky said. Melty nodded.

He opened the journal and he started to read :

_This camera was made by Dr. Pelekai to take photographs of beings in the spiritual plane that normally cannot be seen._

_It can reveal events from the past through the lingering thoughts of individuals._

_It is also able to photograph spiritual beings that are invisible to the human eye._

_Taking a photo of an unseen being has an exorcismal effect but simultaneously creates a sort of link with them._

_If the Camera Obscura is used carelessly, these beings may even gain the upper hand on the user._

_I wonder if I can photograph the site at the heart of this village's "Forbidden Ritual"?_

_If Dr. Pelekai were here, I'm sure he would be excited._

"Dr. Pelekai? Isn't that Lilo's father?" Sparky asked.

"Yeah. Her father works here?" Melty said. "And the Camera Obscura?"

Sparky and Melty looked at each other in confusion. When they turned around, Sparky saw something shining on the shelf.

"Hey, look." Sparky said, pointing his finger at the bronze like camera.

Melty approached the camera an started to grabbed it.

"Is this a Camera Obscura that was said in the journal?" he asked himself.

Sparky then saw something falling from the camera. It was a piece of paper. He then grabbed it.

"What's this?" Sparky asked. Melty came over and looked at paper. It's said 'Stitch's Memo'? Stitch writes this?

"Give me that." Melty said as he grabbed the memo from Sparky.

He read the memo :

_...Since the silhouette of Hilo Island became visible, my heart has been aching._

_I don't remember anything about when I was on the island, but I feel like I'm suffocating..._

_Just as Cyrus said, something might be on that island._

_Cyrus suddenly said she was going to Hilo Island, and I came along because I was worried about him._

_I'm afraid Cyrus was tricked into going to the island._

_He wouldn't tell me her reason for going back._

_Soon, we got closer to the island._

_He was staring at it coldly. When he takes her eyes off me, I start to feel as though he's becoming distanced from me..._

_If, like Holly and Molly,_

_Cyrus were to disappear..._

"Uhhh... what?" Sparky asked in confusion, doesn't know what does the memo means.

"And who is this Cyrus person?" Melty asked also in confusion. "First, Dr. Pelekai and now Cyrus? And since when Stitch came to this island with this Cyrus person? Didn't he came here with us?"

Sparky just shrugged. "Speaking of which, what's with the Camera Obscura that was a journal said?"

"Well... let me see." Melty said, as he looks at the journal again. "Yes!"

"What?" Sparky asked.

"This is what we need!" he exclaimed, happily.

"What is it?" he (Sparky) asked again.

"This camera allowed us to capture or fight ghost's spirits." he (Melty) explained.

Sparky looked surprised and get excited all about that. "That's great!"

Melty used the camera and see if it's still working. When, he was use the camera, the spirit then came in front of camera, making Melty feeling surprised.

"Eep!" he shrieked, as he fell down.

"Aahh!" Sparky screamed.

Two of them backed off in fear when a ghost came closer to them.

_"Why..." a ghost whispered._

Sparky then remembered the camera. "Melty, use the camera!"

Melty grabbed the camera and started to take a picture of a ghost. With a flash in the camera, a ghost got a shot and he backed off. They both got really surprised. A ghost then came closer to them again.

"Do it again!" Sparky said.

Melty then took another picture of a ghost, making a ghost getting a shot again before disappeared. A ghost then no longer appeared again.

"Is it over? Is he gone?" Sparky nervously asked.

"I think it's over." Melty said, looking at the camera. Sparky sighed in relief.

"This camera... is amazing!" he (Melty) amost shouted. "Let's keep this. Just in case, we ran into more ghosts."

Sparky nodded. "Okay."

Melty then put the camera's rope (I don't know what it called) around his neck. "Alright! Let's continued to find Stitch!"

Sparky nodded again.

Two of them walked to the door and exited. Their horror and mysterious adventure just about to started!

* * *

**Woah! Now that's a long chapter, I guess! Next chapter is coming soon! Stay tuned!**


End file.
